


The Right Incentive

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> For a Quick Fic challenge on my Livejournal

Ron’s rather proud of himself. He’s figured out how to use the Muggle webbing on the lapputer that the kids bought him for Christmas last year. Rosie had set it all up for him, and Hugo showed him how to use the mice to search, but he hasn’t touched the blasted thing since they gave him those lessons. He just needed the right incentive, obviously, and the naked blond currently tied to his bed is just that.

“How’s it feel?” he asks, testing the knot he’s tied the Muggle way and wanting to preen because it’s perfect.

“Tight,” Scorpius says, licking his lips and watching Ron. “But not painful. This position is slightly awkward, so you’re lucky I’m flexible.”

Ron rolls his eyes at the cheeky smirk and adjusts Scorpius’ legs. He’s got him on his back with his legs up, which has his arse sticking out and easily available. He tucks another pillow under his head, just in case, and then admires his work. “I saw this on a Muggle webby thing. This cute bloke with his arse in the air. I knew I had to do it to you. Learned a lot of interesting things, actually. Those Muggles are randy old sods, aren’t they?”

“Merlin, you’ve discovered the internet?” Scorpius groans and his cock seems to throb, though it might just be due to the position. “Not everything you see there needs to be done, Ronald. Safe and consensual is important.”

“Like I’d ever hurt you?” Ron scoffs. He and Scorpius are an odd match, but they click in a way that he just doesn’t question. Scorpius doesn’t mind shagging someone as old as his dad, so Ron doesn’t care if he’s sometimes lost in the modern generation’s lingo and practices. “There are some things that no one should ever do. There was one photograph of a bloke with an arm shoved up his---“

“Never ever,” Scorpius interrupts, eyes wide. “Cock is fine, fingers are good, but no fists or arms or anything else, thank you very much.”

“Thought my cock was more than just ‘fine’, pretty boy,” Ron teases, stroking himself so Scorpius can watch.

“Oh Daddy. Can I please lick you?” Scorpius asks, sucking on his bottom lip and wiggling around like he’s desperate for it.

“Later. I want to try something, first.” Ron’s still new to this whole shagging blokes thing, so he enjoys learning things and finding out what he likes and doesn’t like. Scorpius is very open to most anything he’s wanted, and he can put up with being called Daddy when that’s about the only thing Scorpius ever insists on. It’s still a bit odd, but he’s starting to get used to it.

“What are you going to do?” Scorpius is watching him walk around the bed, pale eyes moving back and forth to look at his cock or his face.

“Muggles call it rimming? It’s like eating cunt but it’s your arse instead. Looks bloody brilliant, and you know my oral thing, so I want to try it.” Ron grins when Scorpius groans. “Heard of it then?”

“You’re going to eat my ass, Daddy? Make me come from it, I bet. Your tongue inside me, won’t even have to touch my cock.” Scorpius is flushed and his hair is getting mussed from how he’s moving his head around. Ron likes him when he’s like this, randy and turned on, wanting nothing more than Ron inside him.

“If you come, I’ll let you choose what we do next, pretty boy,” Ron says, willing to make the deal because the thought of his boy coming without being touched is fucking arousing as hell. He crawls onto the bed and spreads Scorpius’ cheeks, staring at his pucker. He hasn’t even done this with Hermione before, so he’s pretty excited to try it. It’s gross, when he thinks about it, licking someone’s arsehole, but maybe that’s what makes it appealing? He doesn’t really know. He’s just been thinking about doing it to Scorpius since he read about it on the webby thing.

“Daddy,” Scorpius whines, rolling his arse up slightly and tugging on the rope binding his wrists.

“Patience, Scorpius. You’re old enough to know that good things come to those who wait,” he lectures, smirking when Scorpius mutters a curse word. He blows on his hole, watching it clench as the air hits it. Leaning in, he licks at the pucker, one long swipe of his tongue from bottom to bollocks. Scorpius’ cock distracts him for a moment as he licks at it, loving the flavor that sticks to his tongue as he licks at the head. Not wanting them ignored, he then sucks on his bollocks, rolling them around in his mouth until Scorpius is whining.

He focuses again after that and starts licking at his hole. When he presses his tongue inside, the sound Scorpius makes is exciting. His cock is twitching as he fucks Scorpius with his tongue, careful not to touch his cock so he doesn’t accidentally negate their deal. He uses his fingers to spread him open, licking at the pink and pushing his tongue further inside. It’s easy to lose track of time when he’s doing something he enjoys, so he’s not sure how long he eats his arse, the noises Scorpius is making a welcome soundtrack to what he’s doing.

When he finally feels like he might come without being touched, he raises his head. Scorpius has come on his belly, his face is flushed and sweaty, his lips are swollen from where he’s been biting them, and his eyes are glazed over with desire. Ron feels a rush of pride because he’s done that. He turned his pretty boy into a dazed mess just by using his tongue.

“I’m going to fuck you now, pretty boy,” he murmurs, kneeling behind him. He runs his cock over the wet hole he’s just prepared, watching Scorpius’ face as he starts to push inside. “You like that, baby? Like having my big cock in your tight arse?”

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me,” Scorpius says, looking up at him and smiling happily when he’s fully buried inside him.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Ron says, fucking him hard and deep. He’s not going to last long, so he wants it to count. Scorpius is so fucking tight around him, so warm, so wet, it doesn’t take any time before he’s grunting and spilling into him. He leans forward to kiss him, sucking at his tongue as he makes shallow thrusts until his cock stops pulsing. “My pretty boy.”

Scorpius lets out a contented sigh and closes his eyes. Ron eases out of him and unties the rope, rubbing at his wrists and ankles to make sure they’re okay. Once he’s got Scorpius untied, he crawls up the bed beside him and pulls him closer, brushing his hair as they get settled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Ron just smiles and kisses the top of Scorpius’ head.

End


End file.
